This invention relates to sweeping apparatus and more particularly to a pneumatic sweeping apparatus of the type adapted to be easily carried, particularly by means of a strap worn over the shoulder of the operator, for clearing the surface of a vast playground or a baseball field, removing snow from the roads or scattering a pool of water by blowing an air current thereinto.
Portable pneumatic sweeping apparatus which have recently been in use are usually carried on the backs of the operators because they are too heavy to be carried with the hand during a sweeping operation performed over a prolonged period of time. The reason why the pneumatic sweeping apparatus now available are heavy in weight is that they are manufactured by utilizing the engine sections of spraying and dusting apparatus adapted to be carried on the backs. Thus the pneumatic sweeping apparatus now available are not only difficult to handle but injurious to the health of the operators because the vibrations of the apparatus are directly transmitted to the operators' bodies. Also, a difficulty is encountered in immediately removing the apparatus from the backs of the operators in case of accidents involving staining of the apparatus by leaked fuel or the starting of a fire in the apparatus due to engine trouble.